Cassis Tovar
Bio Early Life Cassis Tovar was a Force-sensitive Human male born on Naboo in 4 ABY. He, along with his twin sister, Violet Tovar, was taken to Luke Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4 at a young age. He would train under Jedi Knight Adari Kassal until his knighting in 24 ABY. He and Violet would both serve the Republic during the Yuuzhan Vong War, though, after a visit to Korriban and a run in with the newly christened Darth Krayt, both twins would fall to the Dark Side in an effort to use its power to end the war faster. After an almost deadly encounter with his former master, Cassis -now Darth Vantos- began to regret his decision and quickly returned to the Jedi, though Violet -now Darth Kaalma- did not join him in repentance. Some time near the end of the war, Cassis and Adari would be severely injured in battle, prompting the doctors at the nearby medical station to place them into stasis. Shortly after the two Jedi were placed into their pods, a Yuuzhan Vong strike team attacked the center, forcing its occupants to evacuate and leave the Jedi behind. Awakening In 1841 ABY, they would be reawakened by a Republic exploration team lead by a Keshiri Jedi called Orson Kamir. Cassis made a rather quick physical recovery, though Adari's pod had suffered a mild malfunction, leaving her in a coma. The Jedi Grand Master, a Chiss woman called Kadean, would grant Cassis the rank of Jedi Master for his service to the Republic, so long as he bled his lightsaber crystal. He obliged her request, and his crimson blade took on dull yellow color. Over the next few months, he became close with Mil'na Esh, a Force-sensetive Yuuzhan Vong who had been sent to work as a nurse after failing her Jedi initiate training. She had been assigned to watch over Adari, and she and Cassis would often speak during his frequent visits. After a heated discussion with the Temple's lead doctor, he would go for a late night walk on the streets of Coruscant. Before turning to head back to the Temple, he would encounter a Pantoran man with a baby in his arms being attacked by a band of bounty hunters. Cassis scared away the attackers, though the man was fatally wounded. The man gave the child -his newborn daughter, Neela- to Cassis and tasked him with raising her as his own with the Jedi, in hopes of keeping her away from her mother, who was in league with the Sith. After the man had passed, Cassis returned to the Jedi Temple to speak with Master Kadean. He would inform her of the night's events, and she granted him permission to do as was requested of him with Neela. She also urged him to take Mil'na on as a Padawan, which he would do later that day. Within the next year, Neela's mother, Alana Lei, sparked an intense legal battle over Neela's custody. After three long years of fighting, it came an end when Darth Kaalma -now the Dark Lady of the Sith- personally visited the court room, humiliating Alana and dragging her out of the room. As she left, she warned Cassis that she had not forgotten his actions and would be seeing him again. With the lawsuit over, he immediately moved to officially adopt Neela; a request which was granted. Shortly after the adoption, he and Mil'na would go on a mission to Onderon with Iwrini Nal, a member of the recently (relatively speaking) resurrected Sith Purebloods, leaving Neela in the care of Adari, who had since come out of her coma and made a suitable recovery. Over the course of the mission, Cassis and Iwrini would become close. They began a romantic relationship shortly thereafter, resulting in their marriage in 1847 ABY. Lady Kaalma's War By 1848, some sort of major conflict with the Sith Empire, which had remained hidden in the Rishi Cluster for centuries, had become an inevitability. Lady Kaalma's War began in later that year. Neela would again be left in Adari's care, as her father, Mil'na, and Iwrini -whom she viewed more as a stepparent- had left to fight in the war. In 1854 Iwrini would return to Coruscant for the remainder of the war, after having been found to be pregnant. She would give birth to her and Cassis' daughter, Adari Tovar, in 1855. During his wife's absence from the war, Cassis would lead a strike team on a search for his sister, intent on capturing or killing her. They would be lead around the galaxy by a constantly moving Empress Kaalma, before pinning her down on Had Abaddon. Republic forces stormed the planet, and Cassis and his team would enter the compound. Instead of Kaalma, they found her daughter, Nadyri, who bore a striking resemblance to her mother and was only thirteen at the time. The princess would be taken into Jedi custody, though she quickly agreed to join the order, as her relationship with her mother was hardly a positive one. Following the Siege of Coruscant, Cassis was relieved to hear that his family made it out alive. Accompanied by three other Jedi, he would move them to his home world, Naboo. He chose the location mainly due to its more peaceful nature; something he knew Neela would benefit from, as the escape from Coruscant left her with a fragile mental state and severe back and hip injuries, which she would deal with for the rest of her life. Interim In 1857, Iwrini would become pregnant with their son, Ralu Tovar. Shortly before his birth, however, Cassis would be approached by Kaalma's apprentice and second-in-command, Darth Nira. Much to his surprise, her visit was not to draw blood. In fact, it was quite the opposite: she had come to offer an alliance. After some debating with the Jedi Council, Cassis accepted it. He was to aid Nira in removing Kaalma from power, and she would offer him aid in combating a newly arrived Yuuzhan Vong armada, which Kaalma had been planning to use as leverage against the now-fledgling Republic. Category:Main Characters